<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thanksgiving with Reibert by EverlastingWonder24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768502">Thanksgiving with Reibert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingWonder24/pseuds/EverlastingWonder24'>EverlastingWonder24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Holidays, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Minor Porco Galliard/Pieck, Slight mention of Eren, Slight mention of Mikasa, Thanksgiving Dinner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingWonder24/pseuds/EverlastingWonder24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to dedicate this to chubbystoutpenguin, they have a great twitter feed and I was laughing so hard at the thanksgiving suggestions they were adding. </p>
<p>https://twitter.com/stoutpengi/status/1315487172414386176</p>
<p>Also what would happen if Karina was invited to thanksgiving (or Turkey day in this fic, as not everyone celebrates) at the Reibert house! </p>
<p>Stay safe everyone!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reiner Braun &amp; Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thanksgiving with Reibert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to dedicate this to chubbystoutpenguin, they have a great twitter feed and I was laughing so hard at the thanksgiving suggestions they were adding. </p>
<p>Thank you for the hilarious and wonderful content you make! </p>
<p>Please check out their feed and page on here as well!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bertholdt loved Reiner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Truly, he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After six years of dating, granted it had taken a while, Bertholdt never regretted saying yes to the love of his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But now looking at the chicken clock that Annie gave them as a gag gift last year hanging above the stove, Bertholdt wondered if he could crawl under a rock and die.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though that oven did smell heavenly with the bird cooking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt wandered if he could fit himself in there in time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tall man heard familiar steps enter the kitchen, and Bertholdt shook those dark thoughts out of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead he uttered them out to his husband.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I toss myself in the oven,” Bertholdt said as he checked on the stuffing, “Think I’ll come out crispy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner shook his head and chuckled. He walked into the kitchen, properly dressed after a long day of handling the bird in the oven, wrapped his arms around his tall husband.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like you not as a bird.” Reiner hummed. He pressed a soft kiss to the side of Bertholdt’s dark hair. “Crispy would only work if it’s Porco.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’ll kill you for saying that.” Bertholdt laughed feeling the weight of Reiner’s arms comforting in this stressful time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Porco can deal.” Reiner added, hiding a smirk behind Bertholdt’s should and pressed another kiss between the shoulder blades. “Pieck would get a kick out of it…I think.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pieck gets a kick out of everything.” Bertholdt pointed out. Tossing a quick look over his shoulder, Bertholdt felt his nerves creeping up again. “We still have enough time?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner pulled back and looked over to the living room where the couch and a few chairs were pulled back to add more room, the familiar soft sounds of music gently played in the air. “Yeah, Annie’s running a bit late with Armin, said that Eren wouldn't let them leave on time until Mikasa stepped in. Pieck and Pock will be here in a few.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt nodded but shot his husband a concerned look, “and will she still be on time?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner paused at Bertholdt’s careful words, processing what he meant. Reiner turned around with a furrow brow, pulling out his phone to double check his messages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Reiner answered, bringing down his phone and putting it back in his pocket. “Mom’s making her way now as we speak, should be here in about.”</p>
<p>Reiner looked at the watch strapped on his arm next to his medical band with his Bipolar disorder labeled across. “Ten minutes.” His words echoed in the large kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now those nerves really kicked in.</p>
<p>Gaia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner noticed his husband’s body grew tense. “Baby?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Again, I think I make a nice Bertlturkery.” Bertholdt deflected the concern and swivel back to the stove.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner watched and rolled his eyes playfully at Bertholdt. "Really Bertl?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Add a nice cranberry sauce  on the top maybe?.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bertl.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A dash of salt-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bertl...” Reiner addressed again, closing the gap between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just toss me in there and call it a day.” Bertholdt half-shouted, waving the spoon erratically. Bit's of stuffing flew around the stove but the burnette did not care. 

Reiner rolled his eyes at Bertholdt’s comic attempts and gently placed his hands-on top of tensed shoulders. In careful ease, Reiner kneed his strong hands into his husbands back, working out the knots that formed there.</p>
<p>Bertholdt had to restrain a small relieved moan from those experienced hands, effortlessly working their magic on his back. </p>
<p>“Baby. My love. My sweet Bertl.” Reiner warmly spoke, reaching closer to encase him in a warm hug, one that Bertholdt has said made him feel safe. “I will be by your side through the night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt said nothing but Reiner could feel the shuddering breaths slowed to a moderate tempo. To ease his husband further, Reiner continued to kiss softly on the gorgeous deep tan neck he come to love.  “Just think-" Reiner reassured Bertholdt, pausing near the taller male's earlobe. "It’s only dinner, a few hours, then we can breathe easy till New Year’s.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I don’t throw myself out the window by then.” Bertholdt added, heaving a heavy sigh. He set the spoon down, the stuffing pretty much done at this point and ruffled a hand through his hair. “I know that she’s important to you. I get it…but I can’t help but feel nervous.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She’s a lot to handle.” Reiner agreed. He rubbed slowly up and down Bertholdt’s arms to comfort him and then simply held them there. “It’s why she’s only invited here on twice a year and if she’s too much then she’s gone. “ Reiner reasoned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt nodded, focusing on the small dust speckled on the wall, feeling easier now that the touch eased his nerves. He released a breath he did not think he held, but Reiner’s warm embrace eased his dark thoughts.</p>
<p>Gaia he was lucky to have this man. </p>
<p>“I love you Rei.” Bertholdt quietly spoke, so quietly, only for Reiner’s ears to listen to those sweet words. Reiner felt his breath hitch on those beautiful words and loosened his grip for Bertholdt to turn around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner rested his arms around Bertholdt’s middle frame and held him close, staring into those warm eyes he fell in love with years ago.  "I can’t thank you enough for letting her come over tonight.” Reiner admitted, speaking as if Bertholdt could only hear him in a low volume.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t turn away your mom Rei. I won't let my relationship with her strain yours.” Bertholdt said, his hands framing the handsome face Reiner had. “But I’m not going to let her walk all over me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll make sure she behaves herself tonight Bertl.” Reiner firmly replied, resting his forehead on the others. “Until then…. think I can swipe a sweet treat from my Bertl?” Reiner puckered his lips in a way that always made Bertholdt laughed</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You cheeky man.” Bertholdt teased and pressed his lips on Reiner’s. The two men spent those sweet moments alone in bliss, feeling each other and whispering words that not even us could hear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until the sound of the front door smashing through broke the moment apart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Happy Turkey Day!” A loud boisterous voice boomed from the living room belonging to a certain loud strawberry-haired man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner winced at the banging from the other room, where the man attempted to knock his shoes off.  “Yo Reino!" The voice shouted from the front door, tossing his second sneaker against the wall. "-Where you at! This tray is friggen hot!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt could only laugh from the murderous glare Reiner portrayed and lovely kissed his shorter husband sweetly. “I’ll handle Porco.” Bertholdt directed his attention at the couple in the living room. “Over here Pock! Hey Pieck!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you.” Reiner answered back for only Bertholdt to hear, before walking away to check on the bird once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Porco turned around and walked into the kitchen, coat opened because he never gets cold, and a tray of roasted potatoes pipping hot from the oven in his mitten hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Happy Turkey Day Pock.” Bertholdt greeted the other taking the tray.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn thing nearly burnt my hands off.” Porco grumbled, kissing Bertholdt’s cheek in greeting, stretching out his burnt hands before setting his eyes on the main prize. “Not gonna talk today Reino?” Porco playfully asked Reiner, using the old familiar nickname from childhood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Working on something here Pock.” Reiner called back, “Happy Turkey day, hope you choke on a leg.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Be nice.” Pieck walked in holding her own coat and a few bottles of wine, cutting Porco off before he could answer back. She nudged her arm around Porco. “Piggy here’s grumpy that we missed lunch for today.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Porco squawked at the name but Pieck paid no mind. “Give him a plate of food and he’ll be fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad you both are here.” Bertholdt said, walking to the dinning table dressed for the occasion and started to prep the food.  “These look great Pieck.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pieck and Bertholdt fell into a conversation about food as Porco helped himself to the wine. He poured himself a glass and went back into the kitchen to check on his prey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Went by to see Marcel.” Porco said, swishing the dark liquid in his glass. Reiner pulled the bird out from the oven in slow movements concentrating on not spilling any juice out.  "The mums really brightened the place." 
Reiner settled the bird on the counter, the contents barely moving. “They looked wonderful when Bertl and I went this morning.” Reiner recalled the beautiful sunlight beamed flowers glistened in the daylight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Porco said nothing but set his glass down and went to grab the awaiting large plate for Reiner.</p>
<p>“Thanks for putting new flowers on his grave.” Porco uttered softly as Reiner was about to base the bird once more. Reiner looked at the male and saw the slightest sign of gratitude he will get from him on his face.  "It helped brighten the place up a bit." Porco tucked his head away, not wanting to see Reiner's concerned gaze.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner felt his annoyance melt away and laid a hand on Porco’s shoulder. “We thought the mums might add color.” Reiner explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mums were his favorite.” Porco remembered, bringing a free hand up to meet Reiner's.  “For our first year without him, they were perfect. Mom really liked them and wanted to let you know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner felt his heart squeeze and blinked away the tears wanting to creep up. He twisted away and focused on the beach picture him and Bertholdt took many years ago as a first date. With a few minutes, Reiner composed himself as Porco waited sipping on his wine. “…We miss him.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You should stop by sometime.” Porco suggested, “She still thinks Bertholdt’s starving over here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marcel always said the same thing.” Reiner laughed and nudged his elbow against Porco studier one. “ Remember when brought food over just because!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ Always worried that we went hungry. Never mind that we already had dinner by the time he showed up! I still ate it though.” Porco laughed and recalled many nights of overeating at Marcel’s cooking. “He’ll tear this dinner to shame.”</p>
<p>Reiner joined in the laughter, and if there were a set of eyes red and blurry, neither man spoke about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, the sound of the front door opening and closely softly changed the mood of the dinner. Porco did not have to look behind him to sense the woman at the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her soft footsteps peered around and walked into the house a bit further but did not press on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt and Pieck stopped talking to see the newcomer with a tense look. Porco took one look at Reiner’s blank expression and decided that drowning his glass was the way to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi baby.” Karina greeted her son. The blonde middle age woman who raised Reiner as a single mother stood in the doorway, coat still on from the bitter cold. Her smile did not match the warm tone she uttered out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner met his mother and gave her a polite smile. “Hello Mom.” He gave her a courtesy kiss on her cheek and with practiced ease, helped her out of her coat. “Did you have a nice drive?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karina smiled at the gesture and scanned around the cozy house she stood in. “I did!” She faced her son and added. “Almost a half an hour away from me but it’s good to see you.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the dining room, Bertholdt gripped the stack of plates tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karina made sure to bring up that little reminder ever since they moved away from their small apartment any chance she got.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt envisioned a flashback to a memory where the pleas from Karina wailed into the night after a Sunday dinner, where afterwards they sat her down and told her about their new cottage home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That did not go over well.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pieck noticed Bertholdt's viscous grip and went to grab the tableware before the plate shattered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the living room, Reiner had to gaze upon one of the pictures with Bertholdt and his late dad before turning to his mother. Taking a deep breath to control his annoyance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…well I’m glad you made it mom.” Reiner brushed away the comment. Some fights aren't mean to happen. “Bertholdt’s in the dinning room and the bird’s cooling down before I can cut it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s fine dear.” Karina remarked as she took off her flats by the door. “I have to wait anyway, Serena from next door took me out to a lovely late brunch, with mimosas.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyone want to go next?” Porco pipped up to Pieck and Bertholdt in the other room as Karina babbled about her day. He was already reaching to pour his second glass once Karina announced her presence. “I’m not drunk enough for this yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me save my husband.” Bertholdt sighed and went to the duo, “If Annie calls, tell her that we’ll eat when they get here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No problem.” Pieck called out, already pouring her and Porco another glass of wine.</p>
<p>They were gonna need it. </p>
<p>Bertholdt walked into the living room and saw Reiner already wanting to bang his head on the wall. Karina was commenting on the house decor around the room. 

He was able to catch the "..still lovely though it's stationed next to the hallway, taking up space." at the small table that his late father had bestowed them.

Yeah, he was drinking himself to sleep tonight. 

His poor Reiner. 


“Hello Karina.” Bertholdt greeted his mother-in-law politely. “Happy Turkey day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bertholdt!” Karina replied, setting a wedding picture of the two men on the coffee table. “You’re as tall as ever dear!” She stepped closer to Bertholdt but near Reiner, “Still thin as well.” She cooed but Bertholdt could see Reiner losing his patience with his mother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom.” Reiner warned her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean that in a good way!” Karina waved her son off, still having that smile on her face. “You look great Bertholdt honey, but you are feeding my son, at least right?” Karina checked over to her son’s frame “He’s looking a little worn down.” 

Without missing a beat she added, "I know this, vegetrain diet of yours is healthy, but you did manage to cook the bird this time?" She threw Bertholdt a clearly not soft smile. "My Rei-Rei needs more than just leaves to eat during the day." she teased. 

</p>
<p>Bertholdt could hear Porco drowning down his third glass.</p>
<p>"Bertl cooks enough." Reiner chimed in a tone that even Bertholdt knew that the blonde's patience was almost gone. "He has made a great dinner tonight, there will even be leftovers for everyone."<br/>
 </p>
<p>“Would you like some wine?” Bertholdt directed the conversation away from a blowout. He was not wanting to end this night badly. “I opened up a few bottles to breathe a few hours ago.” He motioned towards the dinning room. "Pieck and Porco are setting the table if you would like some company."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner wanted to kiss the man in front of him right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Meanwhile, Bertholdt felt sweat forming at his neck when Karina peered into his soul. Her icy eyes staring at him while still smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why does she do that!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…No thank you, it’s a little early for me.” Karina decline as she made her way to the dinning room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt could feel the tension in the air as the older woman walked past him. Reiner stood near the doorway and watched with interest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karina strolled in her merrily way, and Bertholdt could finally breathe when she made it to the entrance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Until she tossed her head to the two men, “But you go on ahead dear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt was thankful that she did not see his face blank at that little comment.</p>
<p>With Reiner, not so much. </p>
<p>Reiner marched towards his mother but Bertholdt stood firmly in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll throw her out-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” Bertholdt cut him off, placing his hands-on Reiner face and forcing the other to look at him. “You’re not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner stared at his husband for a silent minute, waiting for any sign. Bertholdt stood his ground, and only kissed him deeply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karina was not going to get under his skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as the two pulled away, the front door opened and in walked their last guests. Annie and Armin quickly entered the home, peeling off their coats while calling out a greeting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt greeted the pair and brushed off the invisible dust from Reiner’s shoulders. Gently as he could, he ushered Reiner the new arrivals and made his way to the kitchen to gather start sorting the dishes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pieck was already scooping the stuffing into a large bowl by the stove when he appeared. “Porco’s already buzzed.” She informed him, her own glass sitting innocently on the counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
“I might be joining him soon enough.” Bertholdt sighed as he put the hot buns on a plate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Make that three of us.” Annie’s cool tone burst through the crowd, her calm stance already to fight. “I barely made it out of Mikasa’s house without wanting to punch Eren.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are in-laws terrible.” Bertholdt stated, peering over to see Armin nervously greeting Karina and answering her pestering questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not all.” Pieck said, hip bumping Bertholdt on the way out, “Just ones like Karina.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And Eren.” Annie retorted, grabbing the ladle for the carrots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner stepped into the kitchen, knife in hand and a relived smile to Bertholdt. “Let’s do this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything Karina wanted to remark about something Bertholdt did not do…. the tall male answered by drinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bertholdt, these carrots are good, a little more honey would be better…but still good!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt just sipped about half of his glass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stuffing might be a little too salty?  Just drink some wine.</p>
<p> "Honey these buns....a little scalded, but that's ok! I'll show next time how to properly make them."</p>
<p>Buns were too hot? Drink some wine.</p>
<p>Silverware not shining like Gaia's gleaming butt? Drink some wine. </p>
<p>Turkey might be a little tough, don't worry! Karina can show you how to make it. 

Next time. 

At her house. 

 Just drink some more wine.</p>
<p>By the end of it all, Reiner could only watch in horror as Bertholdt drunkenly laughed at whatever Karina had to say next, this time about her ex-boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dear god.” Reiner breathed out, resting on the couch with Pieck and Annie. On the other loveseat, Bertholdt and Porco were having to hold each other up as both men were gone at this point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karina perched in the single chair while Armin joined the couch with a few cups of water for the drunken pair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Looks like a revisit of Christmas last year.” Armin chimed in quietly as Karina, Bertholdt, and Porco laughed at something she said. “Only last year it was Annie and Eren.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only way to handle that day.” Annie dryly remarked, her words only showing a bit of slur from her two glasses of wine from dinner. “I learned my lesson the morning after.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I seriously am grateful for that man.” Reiner pipped in, still in disbelief that nothing is broken as Bertholdt slurred something about turtles. “He can have his way with me for days after this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annie sneered at that thought of her best friends getting it on. “Ok, ew. No one needs to hear that.” She said, finishing her glass in one go. </p>
<p>"Don't worry, you're too buzz to remember anyway." Reiner sassed back with love, fixing Annie's messy  hair. 

</p>
<p>Pieck just laughed with Armin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later, once the food was put away, plates cleaned everything back in order, bidding guests goodbye, Bertholdt finally let the wine consumed him in the best way possible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Passed out on the couch during a game of UNO with Reiner and Karina.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The mother and son duo stared to that drunken male that sprawled over the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner seriously had to make up to his man later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I’ll take this cue to leave then.” Karina pointed a look while caressing her son-in-law’s hair gently. “Poor thing must be worn out from hosting this year.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He really did a great job mom.” Reiner complemented in his husband’s place. Karina hummed in agreement as she draped the blanket sent by Marco and Jean over Bertholdt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was a little worried about him at first.” Karina began to say. Reiner raised an eyebrow at where she was getting at. “But now…I see why you’re with him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mom- “Reiner was ready to come to his husband’s defense, but Karina pressed on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was hard, at first, seeing you spend your time with someone else other than me.” Karina started, “I really thought when you told me you wanted to marry Bertholdt, I thought that I would never see you again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner wanted to roll his eyes at the dramatics “Mom-<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“But I am really happy and grateful that you still let me in your life.” And for once Reiner stopped to see his mother blinking back tears. “I really thought that last year I lost you for good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner remember how tense things were when he started dating Bertholdt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> At first Karina could not believe that her son was dating a man, let alone his childhood best friend at first. Reiner could shiver at the late-night talks and tearful confessions that Reiner would never have biological kids or the life that Karina wanted him to have.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the first year Karina was weary of Bertholdt, even trying to exclude him on yearly holiday dinners. Reiner put his foot down and since then Karina and Bertholdt were never on good terms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt was not much help at the beginning, often bringing up his mother when alone on her overbearing behavior and how she belittles him in front of Reiner.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the last few years whenever Karina said something, Bertholdt would retort back. Reiner felt stuck between his mother and boyfriend. As the years went on, Reiner had made the decision to spend time with both people be dearly loved at separate occasions but with holidays always made sure to spend with Bertholdt and Karina at someone’s home, like Marcos. Things were tense, but manageable with other people around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until things reared a head when Karina and Bertholdt got into an argument.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time blaming Bertholdt for Reiner being with someone of the same sex and taking her away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt then responded that he didn't make Reiner leave, that maybe it was Karina's controlling manner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karina then darkly responded that maybe it was Bertholdt's birth that caused his mother to die, leaving his father alone until his own death </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That moment Reiner will remember as the last straw.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was months before Bertholdt could convince Reiner to even allow Karina over to their new home for an hour with a supervisor (Annie).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since that small tense dinner, Reiner was curt through phone calls, texts, and short visits at neutrals homes.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt had admitted his fault in the fallout, that had taken Reiner sometime to forgive as well. Once they were ok, Reiner tried to rebuild his relationship with his mother again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that he thinks about it, this dinner was not as bad as it could have been.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Bertholdt was cared for, Karina began to grab her shoes and coat, purse already in hand. Reiner stood by the door, ready to walk her to her car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Outside the two huddled against the chilly air, Karina wrapping an arm around Reiner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had a lovely time sweetie.” Karina warmly said as she opened her car door. “Bertholdt is a lively person but I am glad you’re happy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s always nice to see you mom.” Reiner helped her in. “Bertholdt and I were glad to see you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the car started, Reiner bid his goodbyes and turned to the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Reiner?” Karina’s shout made Reiner freeze in his steps on the way back inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner twisted his frame to see his mother rolled down her window and with a smile said this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am really glad Bertholdt’s with you. He really is a sweet man.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then she drove away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That next morning, as Bertholdt laid on the cool title of the bathroom, hung over from too much alcohol, Reiner made sure his sweet man was cared for.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And whatever else his husband wanted; Reiner would not even complain.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>